Message from Mum
by MarshalMallow
Summary: Male!Maka receives a letter from his mother


_Small Male!Maka fanfic I made on my RP account._

As the sun rose over the rooftops of Death City, long shadows crawled along the walls and streets, forced back by an impenetrable line of sunlight. Few people were up at this hour. Those who were lumbered through the streets, heads still heavy with sleep as they made their way to their jobs. The line of light creeped over the tops of windows and cast shadows on the curtains within. People not yet awake rolled in their beds and shielded their eyes from the invasive light of day.

In Maka's apartment, the invasion of sunlight was matched with a quiet electronic beep. The two together signalled to Maka that he should wake. Lazily lifting his arm from his bed, he fumbled with the switch of the alarm clock. The clock-face shone brightly with the early time of day, but what seemed early for most people, and especially Soul, was a lye-in for this meister.

Swinging his slim yet powerful legs around, he sat up and rubbed at his eye with the palm of his hand. Stretching his arms wide, he felt a series of clicks along the length of his back. Groaning slightly at the sensation, he turned to stretching his legs and a familiar pop echoed through his bones. Mumbling nonsense to himself, he placed his feet quietly on the ground as he pushed himself from the bed, covers sliding off of his almost bare body. Once upright, the boy stretched once more as he rolled his neck. Making his way to his wardrobe, he pulled on his usual tartan jeans followed by a black t-shirt with a robed figure printed on the front. Satisfied with his clothing choice, he made his way quietly to the kitchen, swinging his arms and humming to himself as he did so.

As Maka chewed the end of a pencil in concentration, he stared at the sudoku puzzle in front of him. Having already completed the 'Easy', 'Medium', and 'Hard' puzzles, he now focused on a new puzzle labelled 'fiendish', and he couldn't discount the name, he had been stuck for half an hour now. As he frowned at the puzzle, he grunted and closed the newspaper and flicked on the kettle. As he rummaged through the cupboard for a mug, 4 loud knocks came from the door. Approaching the door, he looked through the peep-hole and saw a delivery guy in a blue uniform. Opening the door, he signed the papers and was handed a small package, just bigger than his palm. He set it on the counter as he continued making his coffee. As he sat down again, he stared at the package as he sipped his drink. He hadn't ordered anything, and even if he had, it would never be something this small. Setting down his coffee, he grabbed it with both hands and opened the package.

Inside was a note sitting atop a small blue jewellery box. Casting the box aside, he unfolded the note and began to read.

_"My dear boy Maka_

_I hope all is well with you. I keep meaning to call, but I'm afraid I haven't had the time these last few months. Work has been frantic, but it's taken me to many great places recently. _

_I got to visit England again a short while ago, and when we had a chance I went shopping and found this for you. I hope you like it, I don't know what kind of thing you wear now, but I took a chance on this I suppose._

_I hope your father isn't being too much of a bother. Does he still spend all his money at that burlesque cafe? Write me back soon dear, just give the letter to Lord Death and I'll get it._

_Lots of love. Mum"_

A smile grew across Maka's face as he completed the letter before turning his attention to the jewellery box. Placing the letter down, he held the box with both hands before opening the hinged lid. Inside lay a small pendant necklace on a black yarn rope. The pendant itself was pewter grey and formed the shape of a dragon. As Maka plucked it from its place in the box, he held it up in the light to examine it more closely, as he did, he noticed a sparkle in the dragons eye. Looking closer, he observed a small, dark blue gem embedded in the socket.

Eye's casting to the box once again, he noticed a small placard attached to the back. Gently removing it, he read the information on it.

"Aquamarine: As well as being the birthstone for march, it is commonly known as 'The Stone of Courage."

The card began to list more details of the stone, but Maka had read enough. With a tear forming in his eye, he unclipped the necklace and placed it around his neck. The pendant hung by his prominent collar bones and the aesthetics were only enhanced by his black shirt. Sniffing back another tear, he folded the letter and placed it in the box with the placard before closing it and putting it in his pocket.

"Thanks Mum…" he whispered as he returned to his sodoku puzzle. The smile still prominent on his face. "I'll reply to you soon. I promise".


End file.
